


A 30% Chance of Total Embarrassment!

by Princeasimdiya12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, Makoto shows up but mainly at the end and is unaware of what his friend is up to, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Self-Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeasimdiya12/pseuds/Princeasimdiya12
Summary: Wanting to distract his mind from the ongoing madness of the killing school life, the laid back fortune teller decides to take some much needed R & R with some light BDSM. But will Yasuhiro's worries go away so easily or will he bind himself to an even greater disaster?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A 30% Chance of Total Embarrassment!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually made for me by the wonderfully talented kokorosfanfics from the tumblr side of the fandom who gave me their permission to post this here. If you're ever interested in obtaining a Danganronpa themed fanfic, you should definitely send them a message!

Yasuhiro sighed to himself as he rested on his bed. His eyes stared off into the ceiling while hundreds of thoughts flew through his mind. From Monokuma’s latest motive to his classmates being at each others' throats again to his ongoing debt problems. So many problems with no easy solutions to solve any of them. He was starting to feel frustrated by his helpless state. Anxious over the possibility of being stuck in this school forever. Fearful that he may become a victim to a future killer. It was barely past lunchtime so he had several hours to kill before Nighttime began. He needed to do something to help take his mind off the grim reality he was stuck in. Something big and exciting that would leave him in a better mood. And soon, a mischievous grin grew across his face as an idea came to his mind. An idea that he used to do but never got the time to do after entering Hope’s Peak. 

Some good old-fashioned self-bondage would do the trick to get his mind off of things! 

He checked around his room and his eyes went straight for the bottom left drawer. He got off of his bed and made his way towards the furniture. In his drawer, underneath his folded underwear of blue and white briefs, lay his favorite ball gag. It was big and red, and had a nice black strap to keep it hooked around his head. The gag had been with him ever since he was on the streets running from the Yakuza; he took it out from his secret box to reminisce of all the times he used it. But due to the ongoing chaos of the killing game, he never got the chance to stash it with the rest of his toys. Now with the red gag on his hands, he started to get excited over what he was going to do with it. “This would be a good start”, he said to himself; he placed his hand on his stubbled chin as his mind began to elaborate more on his upcoming session. Then he decided…. It wouldn’t be enough. 

With the gag in his hand, he went back to his bed and kneeled down. He stuck his free hand under to look for the item of interest; when he found it and pulled it out, he sighed to himself. As a prank, someone bought him a pack of women’s underwear. Nothing fancy, but they came in pink and feminine colors that most men wouldn’t be bold enough to wear. He didn’t know what to do with it at the time, so he figured he would hide them under his bed to get rid of them later. The last thing he needed was for his friends to think he was a pervert who collected women’s underwear. But now that he was in a desperate need to destress himself via bondage, he came up with an idea on how to put them to good use. He’d stuff as many as he can into his mouth and keep them in place with his ball gag!

Before he could get to work however, he needed to make sure that he wouldn’t be found out. 

Dropping the items onto his bed, he went to the door and locked it tight. Yasuhiro knew that the door and walls were soundproof so no would could hear him, but he wasn’t a total idiot to take any risks. The last thing he wanted was for someone to walk in on him and discover his secret kinks. For extra assurance, he took one of his fortune telling posters and taped it over the monitor where Monokuma made his daily announcements. He would then remove the purple tablecloth from his round table and draped it over the sole security camera that hanged by his bedside. It would be one thing if his classmates caught him acting out his perverted fantasy, but it would be a whole new nightmare if the bear found out and used it against him for a potential motive. But with the camera covered, the bear would no doubt notice and would most likely do something to see what was happening. Maybe he'd pop inside his room to see him in person or get one of the students to check on him. Not wanting to back out by such negative possibilities, the fortune teller assured himself that the session would not take too long and he'd remove the cloth and poster before he could arouse suspicion. Feeling more secure now that the world would not be watching him, he began to remove his clothing. 

He started by taking off his beaded bracelet and placed it on the drawer. As he did so, he discarded his sandals leaving him completely barefooted. Next, he tossed his jacket to a nearby chair, followed by his white collared shirt and yellow undershirt leaving his skinny torso fully exposed. He would then remove the brown haramaki around his waist and untied the string that held his pants up. Both articles fell to the floor and he kicked them to a corner with his foot. Using his thumbs, he pulled down his blue bikini underwear past his hairy thighs and tossed them with his pants and haramaki, making a small pile. His uncut cock and hairy balls dangled freely now that the tight blue fabric no longer restrained them. Feeling the gentle breeze of the air conditioner around his privates, he was finally naked.

The tile floor felt cold to his barefeet as he walked to the bed where the panties laid. Grabbing the pack of panties, Yasuhiro cut open the pack and began to stuff them into his mouth. He rolled up the panties as small as he could before placing them in his mouth. He only managed to stuff three rolls inside but they felt strangely pleasing as they entered his mouth. Once he was satisfied, he reached for the ball gag. He stuffed the red ball into his mouth, just enough to where he was mostly muffled. With one hand holding the straps, the other pushed his dreadlocks away so that the straps could be wrapped tightly around his head. However, it was a hassle getting the strap to connect at the back of his head due to the wads of underwear interfering. It stung him as the strap pressed tightly against the back of his head. But he persisted until the strap was set and he began to feel aroused by the pressure of the gag and panties against his mouth. His dreads fell back into place and covered the black bindings of the gag.

With the task completed, he rushed over to the bathroom mirror to see how he looked. He couldn’t help but marvel at how the bold red complimented his tawny brown skin color. The ball stood out even more thanks to the panties stuffed behind it. While he was there, he couldn’t help but flex his arms while massaging his body, as if he were a famous porn model preparing for his big shoot. He even went as far as to stroke his cock and play with his hairy balls for a bit. It had been so long since he was able to see himself gagged and naked once more; if today was a success, he would perform more bondage sessions in the near future. 

Satisfied with how he looked, Yasuhiro decided to test his new gag to hear how he’d sound. He walked out of the bathroom and over to his bedroom door with nervousness and eagerness in his heart. "Mmmmm!!!” He called out. Nothing had happened. “Mmmkuutu! Tuukhhh! Smmuune hmmph!!!" He paused for a moment, expecting one of the boys or a passerby to knock on his door and answer his false pleas. After a moment of silence, he knew that his gagging was a success. ‘Perfect.’ He thought. ‘No one will hear me moan my lungs out. Time for the fun to begin!’

Yasuhiro then walked over to his closet. Going on his tip toes, he reached for the top shelf and pulled out a black box. He opened the lid and reviewed everything that was inside. A roll of duct tape, blue rope, a bottle of lubricant, a pair of shackles, a vibrating purple dildo with a remote control, clipped photos of men and women in their underwear, and some colored bandanas. The sex toys were a collection of mundane objects Yasuhiro found either by playing the MonoMono Machine at the student store or by making occasional trips to the school’s warehouse. All of this was in secret to ensure that no one would know of his personal kinks. ‘Hmm a lot of good choices’, the fortune teller thought to himself, 'But what should I use for today?'. After some quick judgement, he grabbed the rope, the lubricant, and the dildo with the remote. 

He tossed the black box onto his bed and scanned around his room; the next step was to find an ideal place to position himself for his tie up session. After a few seconds, he decided his bed was the best solution. Kneeling by the right wooden post at the end of his bed, he placed his instruments of pleasure to his side and began to tie his ankles using the blue rope. While it may have been difficult to tie one’s ankles to a bed post while facing the other way, Yasuhiro actually had experiences when it came to handling ropework without him looking. He remembered the proper movements as he tied his ankles together with the blue rope while ensuring that the bed post was in between them and tied by the same rope. Yasuhiro would credit that to his past experiences of undoing ropes and gags whenever he was captured by the Yakuza. He couldn’t help but wonder if his love of bondage was the result of the constant kidnappings and life-threatening perils he endured from his time as a street rat. At least he got something positive out of running for his life during those three years. Once he finished restraining his ankles to the post, Yasuhiro tugged his legs as hard as he could. To his delight, his feet were tied firmly and the bed did not move. ‘Perfect! Now, what to do with my hands…’

While it would be helpful to have his hands free, he knew the best bondage experience would require him to be completely bound and helpless. He thought of the shackles in the box and how perfect they would have been for the situation. But alas, he had already secured his legs and he did not want to undo his handy work for the shackles. Especially now that his cock began to feel more aroused by his predicament. At the very least, there was enough rope left over from the bed post that he could use to bind his hands.

But before he could complete his ropework, he picked up the lubricant to prepare for the trickiest part of self-bondage. He squirted sufficient lube onto his fingers and inserted them inside his hole. "Nfffppnn…!! Ggffp nnnnmm…!!" Flinching and gasping as it entered deep inside him, he pulled out his fingers to catch his breath. The hardest part had yet to come. He went for the dildo and carefully slid it inside himself, wincing in pain, before it stopped hurting. "Mmmpppm…!!” He cried through the gag. “Ohfffmm…! Yuufff!!” He slowly let go of the now inserted dildo and was relieved as it stayed in place. 

When he was sure it was all the way in, he picked up the remote. ‘Should I go to high immediately, or…. Maybe I should start at low first, actually.’ Not wanting to rush the experience, he decided to go easy on himself and set it to the lowest level. “Amm fuuuk!” He cried out loud, feeling the vibrations up his prostate the moment he clicked on the remote. As the vibrations gave himself immense, throbbing pleasure, he reached below to get the rope for his hands. He eyed at it with uncertainty. ‘Now how do I do this? How does one tie their own hands?’ He didn’t have much experience with binding his hands with rope, but he decided to give it a shot now that the dildo was working its magic. 

He began by tying a knot around right wrist. From there, he would use his left arm to move the rope around the two wrists so that they’d be tightly tied together. The amount of wrapping around his wrists resulted in the rope getting shorter and pulling him closer to the bed post-

“Hhnnnn~” 

The building sensation snapped his attention away from the rope. He felt himself grunting at the vibrations inside him, driving him crazy with each pulse from the purple plastic penis! The dildo inside him bobbed in and out of him at a steady pace, which made him drool from ecstasy. Yasuhiro felt himself arching his back, panting through his gag. His head was thrown backwards, in a feeling of pure bliss of the dildo working it’s wonders upon him. His extended cock was now fully erect and precum began to emerge from the tip. 

He reached his bound hands towards his remote, desperate to feel more of his sinful blissfulness. He set the vibrator to the max, only to be completely be taken aback when the vibrations shook him at a harder pace. “Fmmmk!!” It became much harder for him to maintain his composure. His hardened dick was twitching in anticipation for the upcoming orgasm. Realizing that things were going too fast for him, he decided to lower the vibrator setting. But to the clairvoyant's horror, his hands were completely empty. He desperately looked around his room and found that the vibrator had landed near the door and out of his reach. ‘Oh no! This is bad, this is so, very bad!’ Yasuhiro began to panic. Without the remote, he'd be helpless to the plastic torture device stuck between his cheeks. But as his knees shook from pleasure, he couldn’t help but double over and shouted through his gag. “Hmmm guunnuu cmmpfphhm!!” 

And he came undone. 

‘Oh fuck~…’ 

He breathed deeply as his cock exploded with joy. Long streams of cum erupted from his penis and splashed onto the blue tiles in front of him. The penis bounced up and down as the residue of his cum still lingered at the tip. ‘Okay, that felt REALLY good!’ He completely forgot about the remote and just decided to let his head rest on the bed behind him for a moment. 

He was definitely in a better mood as he allowed the machine in his ass dominate him. He grunted, and moaned, and excitedly squealed through his gag. The colored panties became soaked from the saliva cumulating from his ecstatic experience. Soon enough, he felt himself about to orgasm a second time, and his dick throbbed in pain and pleasure. He clenched his butt around the dildo in preparation, hoping to obtain as much of the dildo's force within his body. And soon enough, the flowing white liquid came pouring out soiling more of the once clean floor. "Mmm yuuuhh" Yasuhiro weakly mumbled.

After several moments of bliss, he started to focus back on his reality. 'Hey. How long as it been? How many times did I cum now?' His ass began to feel sore from the merciless vibrations of the pulsing penis lodged in his butt. And after looking at the loads of cum that lay on the blue tiles, he decided it was enough now. However, this was when Yasuhiro remembered, the remote fell out of his hands and away from his reach. ‘FUCK!’ He thought to himself. His eyes went to the remote that remained unmoved after he threw it there on accident. ‘What am I gonna do? My hands and feet are tied up so I can’t get it!' He tried moving his wrists and were just as firm as he left them. 'Maybe I can start loosening my ankles? My hands are pretty close-’

Just before he could finish his thought, he heard a knock at the door. 

“Hiro, is everything alright?” 

The fortune teller’s heart froze solid from his voice. Makoto was outside his dorm room and calling out to him. But that couldn’t be right. He wasn’t expecting anyone to visit him and it was technically in the afternoon where everyone was left to their affairs. As his thoughts continued to invade the bound clairvoyant, Makoto gave him an answer to his unstated questions. 

“I got your message on my e-handbook saying that you needed help with something. Can I come in?” The lucky student’s explanation didn’t sit well with Yasuhiro. He never sent him a message. And he didn’t need his help for this of all things! Dread began to fill Yasuhiro’s heart over the possibility of the boy discovering him in his perverted state. 

Panic began to cloud his judgement as he wanted to avoid such an embarrassing future. “Mahohuu! Dun cmmee nnn! Umm fuuumm!” He tried shouting through his gag in a desperate attempt to get his friend to leave. But poor Yasuhiro, Makoto heard his muffled cries and was more panicked than ever. “Hiro! I can hardly hear you! Are you okay? Is Monokuma with you?!” As the doorknob rattled out of paranoia, Yasuhiro’s eyes widened in realization. 

He should have known. 

It was Monokuma’s doing! 

Only he would have been able to call Makoto from their e-handbooks to come over here. And only he would be responsible if the lucky student could hear him despite the walls and door being sound-proof. Monokuma must have known something was up the moment the fortune teller covered that damn camera. Did this mean he already saw Yasuhiro holding the ball gag and colorful panties? Did he know what he was going to do all along?! He didn't have time to think of the implications. He just wanted to be left alone!

“Nnnn! Muuhuutmm! Um ouukam!” He tried to cry out, not realizing that his muffled cries only made Makoto more frantic to open the door. He could hear the rattling of the doorknob which thankfully did not move. At the very least he would have some time to escape. He tried to drone out Makoto’s words so he could focus on his bound wrists. “T-The door’s locked!” Makoto cried out. Unfortunately for Yasuhiro, he knew what to do. “Don’t worry Hiro, I’m going to get Sakura so we can help you! Just stay tight okay?” 

'Sakura?!' Yasuhiro began to panic at the possibility of what was to come. And of all the things he could be right now, tight was not one of them. “Nnnn wuuut! Muhohuu Um fuum!! Pmmeess tuupp!!” In desperation, he began jerking his arms and legs in the hopes that something would come loose and he can save himself from upcoming disaster. To his displeasure, the ropes would not budge no matter how hard he pulled. Not even the bed would budge to the naked man's frantic endeavor. He grunted in frustration as each futile pull from the post costed him another second that would lead him to a humiliating nightmare. ‘Oh, great! It was bad enough that Makoto was going to see me like this. But now a girl is going to break into my room to see me too?! Fuck! How am I going to explain being naked?! And tied up?! And with women’s underwear down my throat!?' He frantically looked around his room in a pitiful attempt of finding anything that could help him escape his restraints. To his displeasure, he could only find the pile of clothes on his chair and corner as well as the puddle of cum that lay in front of him. He began to take slow and deep breaths. 

Even if he were to escape the rope, would he be able to clean the cum and put everything back in order before they showed up? 

How would he explain to Makoto that he didn't send the message along with why his voice was muffled? 

He closed his eyes and accepted that he was trapped in a no-win situation.

A sigh escaped from his gag as his dreadlocked head leaned on the bed in defeat. The pulse of the purple dildo can still be felt but he was too dismayed to even care. His mind became clouded once more with negative thoughts and worries about the impending doom he would have to bear witness to. He didn’t even need his fortune telling ability to foresee what would happen in a few minutes.

Once the World’s Strongest Fighter breaks through his door, she, Makoto and any other students who trailed behind them would come inside and find him in his naked glory and the sticky situation he got himself into. There would be accusations, disgusted faces, screams from the girls, maybe a long-winded speech from Taka about how his indecent actions are not welcome in a school environment. Monokuma would show up because of the broken door and would most likely spin things to make it look like he was a disgusting pervert and wanted Makoto to help him. It didn’t help that his box of sex toys and the untouched panties were still on the bed for all to see. He didn’t even want to predict how long his friends and classmates would rip on him for his embarrassing predicament. 

‘Well Hiro,’ he thought to himself, ‘you’ll figure that out when they get here. At least you won’t be stuck anymore!’ He figured he would look at the positives before things turned ugly when his rescuers arrived. That was one of the things he was good at afterall. 

And with a new positive building up inside his cock ready to burst, he decided to make it count.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave your comments below on what you thought of this.


End file.
